


Deeply Committed

by mendacium_dulce (lux_veritatis)



Series: Si Vis Pacem [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Unbreakable Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_veritatis/pseuds/mendacium_dulce
Summary: “Will you, Vinda Rosier, watch over Nurmengard Castle in Gellert Grindelwald’s absence,” Krafft began, dutifully repeating the words Vinda had dictated to him before, “and ensure the continued loyalty of his other followers to the best of your ability?”
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Vinda Rosier
Series: Si Vis Pacem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911394
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Deeply Committed

**Author's Note:**

> The credit for this concept goes to my best friend Lena, who told me months ago that Vinda should make an Unbreakable Vow to Gellert.

Vinda did not fault Gellert for wearing an expression of surprise on his face when she took a hold of his right hand with her own without asking his permission and nodded for Krafft, who was in the same room, to approach them. It was only when Krafft placed the tip of his wand onto their linked hands that recognition dawned in Gellert’s deep blue eyes and he clasped Vinda’s hand in return.

“Will you, Vinda Rosier, watch over Nurmengard Castle in Gellert Grindelwald’s absence,” Krafft began, dutifully repeating the words Vinda had dictated to him before, “and ensure the continued loyalty of his other followers to the best of your ability?”

“I will,” Vinda replied, and the determination in her voice and gaze was firm and unwavering even as a thin stream of fire was being emitted from the tip of Krafft’s wand and tightly wound itself around their hands.

“Will you always do what is necessary for his cause to flourish, for this society to change for the better, for the liberation of wizardkind in its whole?“

“I will.”

“And will you devote your very life to Gellert Grindelwald himself and remain loyal to him even if it leads to your own death?”

“I will.”

By the time the Unbreakable Vow was completed, their hands were bound by three streams of fire – and it appeared as though only Vinda could feel their heat, the strong magic that would end her life the very moment that she broke her Vow, yet instead of being weighed down by its gravity, what Vinda experienced was gratefulness and relief, for never again would Gellert need to doubt her loyalty, the fact that unlike the despicable man she suspected to be his former lover, she would never turn her back on him and his noble cause. While Vinda had never been one to follow blindly, her feelings for him amounted to more than mere infatuation – infatuation that was ultimately selfish in nature – for even when Gellert would never return her feelings, she would always be bound to him by the dazzling beauty of his mind, the brilliance of his thoughts, the kindness he had extended to her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sheer intensity of the gaze Gellert directed at her, and were it not for her skills as an Occlumens, she would have blushed or averted her eyes, for it made her feel exposed in a way that was neither wanted nor appropriate, and it was only after a moment that she realized that Krafft had left the room, that Gellert was still holding her hand regardless.

Neither of them spoke.

Gellert’s next action, however, shook Vinda to the core. What were only seconds felt like minutes when Gellert slowly raised Vinda’s hand to his lips and pressed them to the inside of her wrist. His kiss was gentle yet lingering, and Vinda’s breath hitched in immediate response, her heart fluttered in her chest (she was painfully aware that it was impossible for Gellert not to notice) and a becoming pink blush crept its way onto her cheeks.

Her mask had long shattered when he released her hand at last, yet for the very first time, Gellert did not chide her for it.


End file.
